Rule 1 of magic, always be the smartest guy in the room
by Lady.Frostbite
Summary: When an old friend of Danny's returns, Dylan, Marritt, Lulu and Jack find themselves seeing a whole new side of Daniel Atlas.
1. Chapter 1

Tensions had stared to rise once again in the temporary establishment of the horsemen. He rush of their London show and he thrill of finally meeting the Eye had started to wear down, so had the relief of all being safely together again, and they'd all started to get restless. Naturally so, they were all magicians after all, in life for the game, the trick, the wonder and admiration not for sitting around and planning. Each of the five dealt with it in their own way.

Dylan tirelessly occupied himself scoping world news and information, planning for what their next potential target to return might be and monitoring any threats to his beloved team's safety. He let himself be washed away by information and thoughts to not have to look to closely at his surroundings for fear of starting to get too restless and impatient therefore slip up.

Lula and Jack had started to explore the world of their relationship, thinking of new and exciting ways of experiencing each other and themselves. Neither wanted to admit to themselves let alone anyone else that it had started to get boring, had lost the spark. The loss of excitement made both feel far older than they had ever done before, which was something they'd much rather leave to old men like Merritt and Dylan.

Merritt had taken to privately extending his abilities, perfecting what he knew and learning more. For the first time since Dylan had revealed himself as the fourth horseman he had started to even slightly humour the idea of perhaps becoming a solo act again. Of course it was only mere musings, he didn't want to leave his new found family but still there was that seed planted in his mind.

Daniel was dealing with it possibly even worse than anyone else. He seemed like a powder keg ready to explode from a single spark and was like a catalyst to everyone else, triggering them indirectly. He was twitchier and more introverted than ever before, controlling every single thing in the house obsessively. Because 'no one else can do it right' he had taken on doing every single chore in the house, he never ate with the others although it was him who cooked and he didn't seem to sleep although he spent a lot of time confined to his room alone. Of course it was in actuality easy to empathise with his irritation and understand his stress over being worked too hard but the others weren't in their best mind set either and instead of consoling Danny pinned their own internal irritation and blame on him. It was probably the only thing that could unit them.

Of course with all increasing tensions, there was only so much that could be handled until a figurative, or in some cases literal, explosion.

The five horsemen were all strewn around the kitchen-dinning room of the safe house the Eye had provided them. Lula and Jack were sitting as far away from each other as possible, having fought the evening before and spending their first night alone since they'd become a couple. Merritt was getting slowly but surely pissed off by the self-pitying and whining he could read of everyone else in the room. Dylan was completely lost in his laptop, not taking any note at all of his friends in the room. Daniel was hovering, having just served them all breakfast but not making any move to sit down himself. He had spent quite a while attempting to make scrambled eggs, finishing then deciding they weren't right, throwing them away and starting again much to the irritation of the others who steadily became hungrier.

The four tucked in with disgruntled relief at the food finally making an appearance. They all, aside from Dylan who was still silently scrolling on his laptop, had soon become aware of Daniel's fidgety form watching them eat, eyes flickering between each person. "Will you quit it?" Jack snapped, causing the other three of the four horsemen to jump, Jack wasn't usually one to snap. "Yeah, will you cut it out, Danny? Sit down and eat or go, stop hovering." Lula agreed, her own irritation bubbling over.

Danny's eyes stopped flickering between them and instead fixed on one hurt, puppy dog look at them all which made them feel guilty which made them angrier. "Don't look like that, the kids were just pointing out the truth. You're normally a dick but this isn't that it's just plain freaky." Merritt huffed. Dylan had looked up from his laptop at some point in the whole encounter and had flipped the lid down, watching the events unfold cautiously.

Daniel's sad gaze became burning for a second before emotion shut off entirely and he stormed off without a word which, had anyone been paying any proper attention to anything other than their own irritation, was very unusual and also worrying coming from Daniel. Dylan, as it turns out, had been paying attention and was looking at the door Daniel had disappeared behind with concerned eyes. He then looked at the others sitting around the table and wondered how he'd let the situation get so bad without noticing.

Before any of them can answer , Bu Bu walked into the kitchen. All horsemen turned to look at her but the eyes of the woman were placed on specific horseman.

''Mister Atlas ,there is a woman who wants to see you''the old woman said.

Danny lifted his eyebrow as Lulu ,Jack ,Merritt and Dylan trying to understand what's going on. Bu Bu make a step to her right and reveal a woman that they had never seen in their lives.

The woman was a truly beautiful woman with shoulder length blond hair, a slender body, and curves that supermodels would kill for. The woman was wearing a red top ,pair of black skinny jeans that accented her curves, and black, spiked knee length high heel boots. Her make up was simple enough but made her eyes pop. Black eye liner, water proof mascara, light white eye shadow, and a thick swipe of red lipstick. Her half leather jacket was a finishing touch.

Her heels clicked on the wood floor as she gracefully stepped inside the house. She glanced around the parlor before focusing on Daniel.

''Now you are not the smartest person in the room'' her voice said from distance, so it sounded more like an echo.

'Leyla, you are still as beautiful today as the last time I saw you" Danny said who found his voice,


	2. Chapter 2

''Daniel''said the woman or Leyla as Danny called her.

"Leyla!" Danny says again when he's right in front of her. He turns to Leyla with genuine happiness in his eyes and opens his arms.

The horsemen thinks he's insane. Daniel does not do touching. Ever. Handshakes, yes, pats on the back, hugs, lingering touches, not so much.

Everyone shocked, however, when he does.

The woman followed, and together they collided in a hug, Daniel picking her up off the ground, her feet kicking up as he spun around. The rest looked at them.

"How does he know her?" Jack asked. Merritt shrugged.

"I can't believe you're here!" Daniel exclaimed, setting her down. Leyla let him go, a little reluctant.

"Who is she?" Dylan asks, sounding surprised, and unknown to Danny and everyone a little jealous as she is quite beautiful.

''What are you doing here?.''Danny said graciously.

In all the years he had never lost his manners and always when he was someone's guest he acted respectful, poised and gracious.

"Well it's your birthday in a few days, what do you think I'm doing here?" she replied, pushing away from him and linking her arm with his.

"I thought you'd be too busy trying to find the last group of people who tried to take you down''he murmured.

Just then, Merrit partner cut in, "You two know each other?"

"Vaguely" Leyla said, her tone leaving no room for discussion. Danny saw her look around, and she knew what she was doing.

"I'm hurt," Leyla gave a mock frown, "You think that I'd ever miss your birthday just to hunt down a couple of nobodies that pissed me off, I mean if that's what you think of me then I'll just head out, I mean it's not like I bought you birthday presents or anything." Her arm slipped from his and she started to walk away but he grabbed her before she could get very far.

"You brought me birthday presents?"

"Maybe..." the coy look she flashed him caused him to give her a cheeky grin, "come on sweetheart, you can take me view your home." Rolling his eyes Daniel grabbed Leyla's arm and dragged her into a empty office.

* * *

 **With Danny**

''Nice to see you again''said Daniel as well sat on a sofa opposite the woman who was standing.

Leyla Cox was a beautiful woman. She had long, wavy hair the color of melted white chocolate, blue eyes that could see right into your soul, and she was voluptuous, all the right curves in all the right places. But, the thing that made her the most attractive was the fact that she had absolutely sure just how gorgeous she was. She was confident and capable.

He remembers the first time he met her.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _19 years old Daniel Atlas walked the corridors of the Yale University. All the corridors were empty because all the students were in their classroom but Danile did not want to get into the class because he had mathematics ,a category he hates (Also the writer also hates this class with passion) and the professor he is old and boring._

 _His mother ,Talia Atlas, do not have to learn that it does not go into class because she an control freak and if she learned ,Daniel will spend an hour sitting on the couch if he listens to the lecture by his mother about the fact that he is an irresponsible and entangle continuity in trouble._

 _As he walked on the corridor he heard music coming from the room at the end of the corridor and because the biggest defect of Daniel Atlas was his curiosity -the which involves the continuation in trouble with the risk of his life - he decided to follow the music. As he came closer to thew room ,thanks to hissuper wolfie senses he could hear footsteps and breathing through from the room._

 _But what are hit him as a brick wall was the smell of her. Roses, cherries gunpowder ,a bizarre combination. He opened the door quietly and looked at a girl with long brown hair ,with red lips, milky skin and curves in the correct positions._

 _Daniel sat in a chair and watched the girl who was dancing. Dancing with passion as a professional ,her hips moved with the music and Peter wanted to put his hands on her hips and he wanted to dance with her. Her hair fell in the waist of like a black waterfall by tar and when the music stop ,Daniel began to applaud with the result the girl to scare and turn in the direction of the sound and Daniel came face to face with the most beautiful eyes he has seen._

 _They were blue like the sea ,like the sky._

 _She did not like discontinued her and raised her brow ''Daniel''_

 _He wondered how he knew his name, the memory were wrong because he had to present himself, and after that he had to make a sarcastic comment._

 _''Daniel'''she said again and like someone pulling him off from memory_

 _END FLASHBACK_

''Shut up''she says by way of a hello.

''I don't say anything''Daniel cringes

''You're thinking. It's annoying''she admonishes sternly.

They regard each other.

"You look good," Leyla tells him earnestly.

Daniel raises his eyebrows. "Thank you. I could say the same about you."

Leyla just smiles, the curve of her lips holding words she can only guess at.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asks. His own voice is mellow, softened by surprise and the genuine happiness of seeing Leyla again that's setting in.

Leyla seems to pick up on it too, or maybe his tone just happens to match his when she teases, "What, I can't visit an old friend when I feel like it?"

"Did you just call me old?"

Leyla chuckles, the well-known and tender sound washing over him. "I sure did, old man."

They grin at each other before Daniel raises an eyebrow. "Seriously, I've been out here for thirteen months."

Instead of giving a reply, Leyla tilts her head. "Yeah. Why is that? Nobody could give me an answer when I asked."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

Leyla's expression grows sheepish, so Daniel adds, "Don't get me wrong. It's not that I'm not happy to see you. I just…"

"Wonder what it is that made me show up here when I haven't called in months?" Leyla finishes, her smile almost ashamed.

"Pretty much," He agrees.

Leyla exhales quietly. "Yeah. I think that may be a conversation best had sitting down. If you're going to ask me in, that is."

Leya tears her eyes from Daniel's face to take in his attire for the first time. He's wearing a pair of pants and shoes Leyla has never seen on him, casual but still miles from the ratty converse he wore when they first met.

Daniel looked at the woman and noticed that there's a bag slung over her hand big enough to contain at least one or two spare outfits. Here to stay, then?

Daniel suppresses the tingling excitement rising in his stomach at the thought. When he looks back up, a smile is spreading on his lips. ''"Whiskey?"

"Oh, yes. Please. The drive up here took ages."

"Thanks," she says when Daniel hands her a cup.

"Come on. Let's sit down."

Silence reigns between them as they take a seat opposite each other, but when Leyla inspects his face, Daniel doesn't seem tense or awkward. She's looking at him, her eyes narrowed in contemplation.

Leyla takes a sip of her whikey and said.''Your father is dying''


	3. Chapter 3

**Next day**

The next morning Lulu sighed as she sat up in bed, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before from all the noise coming from Daniel's room, all she heard from Danny's room all night was the incessant giggling of a highly annoying girl (she assumed it was some of his one night stand) and the occasional laugh of Daniel. No matter how many times she yelled at her brother through their rooms, they wouldn't shut up.

She headed downstairs and into the kitchen to grab quick jucie and then get out of the mansion, so she was incredibly surprised when sitting at the kitchen table, wearing nothing but one of Daniel's shirts was a woman she'd never seen before. She had one leg crossed over the other and was smirking at Merritt as he eyed her up. But the strange woman isn't what shocked her, it was the fact that her right arm, and left leg looked as though they didn't belong to her, her skin was a light russet but the skin of her right arm and left leg was far lighter than the rest of her. Lulu couldn't see the majority of the woman's arm but in Daniel's shirt she could practically see her whole leg and spied a set of scars four inches above her knee, which made it look, for all intensive purposes, as if her leg had been sewn on. But that wasn't all, her leg and arm looked as though they had been heavily tattooed with swirls of black tribal like designs that covered most of her skin.

"You know, it's rude to stare," the woman spoke, moving her eyes from Merritt to the brunette stood in the doorway.

"And who exactly are you?" Lulu asked rudely, she already didn't like the woman and hoped that Daniel would hurry up and throw this woman out before she had to.

The woman smiled and set down her mug of coffee and brushed back the dark hair that had fallen in her face"I'm a... friend of Daniel's," .

Lulu sneered that the woman, "Danny doesn't have 'friends'."

"Well with friend's like you it's no wonder," she replied and Merritt chuckled in amusement, "In any case, I've got to head back upstairs, things to do you know?"

Jack and Dylan walked into the kitchen.

"Who was that Dylan?" Lula asked as they sat down in the lounge.

"You're asking me? Danny and I haven't been like friends after Macao, how should I know?." He replied.

"Well in case you forgot, you are the leader of the team and Danny brought a stranger here!"

"Look," Jack said interrupting them, it wasn't often that he was the mediator in the family but it appeared in this situation he was going to have to be, "regardless of who was walking around when, we should probably find out exactly who that woman is, because let's face, I haven't seen Danny smile like that since the Macao, and that's just plain weird."

Merritt sank into an armchair and looked out of the window at the grounds, "Surprisingly you are right Jack.''

Dylan watched the couple as they laughed he was struck by a strange clawing, burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. So accustomed was Dylan to getting what he wanted in life that it took him a full two minutes to realize that what he was feeling was jealousy.

Merritt watching the young couple as they laughed and looked at each other as though they were the only people in the room ,they had huge smiles in their faces and their feelings were on the surface but their smiles disappeared when Lula walked to them.

''Who are you?''

Daniel and Leya turned to see the woman standing next them with expressions of curiosity, Leyla and Daniel looked at each other but they decided to behave civilized without punches and threats.

''Dylan ,Lula ,Jack and Merritt this is Leyla Cox' 'said Daniel without taking his eyes off the woman and the others noticed that but they decided not to comment without having all the information.

Jack held out his hand, face blank. "It's good to meet you."

"You too." Leyla said quietly as she shook his hand.

'Leyla, Lula ,Jack ,Merritt and Dylan' 'the man continued, and the woman was greeted with the three new arrivals.

''Why you are here?''asked Jack with curiosity in his voice.

''None of your business''She snapped back.

Danny knew why.

FLASHBACK

 _''Your father is dying''_

 _Leyla kept looking at him, waiting for Danny to say something. But he couldn't. What could he say? Why she told him? Why now?_

 _''And you said that to me because?''_

 _Dylan kept waiting, waiting for more, waiting for Leyla to laugh and say just kidding, waiting for the moment to be but a dream. It didn't happen. This was real._

 _''He wants to see''his brain unhelpfully supplied, "-me?"_

 _Leyla smiled bashfully._

 _''Your father had some dizziness and headaches. We thought that symptoms were tiredness because of work but when he was at work ,he felt tired and faint. They brought him to the hospital and I did the diagnosis " Daniel looked up at her. "He has a fourth-degree cancer, he has two months of life.''_

 _"So," Dylan shot back. "He kicked me out of the house because I was homosexual and and now he that is going to die ,he wants to see me?''_

 _"I know you don't have a relationship, really, with him," Leyla sighed, "but he is your father."_

 _"Exactly,"Daniel bit back, "he's my father! Not yours!"_

 _Leyla flinched at Daniel's tone and looked down at the counter top, trying to hide the fact that tears were welling up in her eyes._

 _Daniel closed his eyes and winced, "Leyla-"_

 _"I have job to do," Leyla turned away, still not looking at him, "it's been a long day."_

END FLASHBACK

"So, what next?" Danny asked, stopping the previous conversation in its tracks. They all looked to him, the other Horsemen with frowns and Rhodes with a raised brow. "You say that we're in now, so what does the Eye want from us?"

The others also turned to face Rhodes, curious about what would happen now that their instructions had run out. They had all wondered about the Eye, what kind of things they did, what their grand purpose would be once they passed their trials, and now they would finally find out.

"Just trying to see what would work. I just can't decide."Dylan said.

"You sound like my ex-boyfriend..." Danny said before sitting up from the chair he was in & covering his mouth with a surprised look. Danny had been muttering stuff while dozing off -but not anything rude or off hand- however his reaction & what he said made the others look at him confused.

"What?" Jack asked a little surprised yet sounded like he was kind of laughing. Danny just looked away blushing like mad from what had happened. Merritt, Lula and Dylan all looked shocked at what had been said while Leyla was just looking at everyone else.

"I never knew you swing that way."Merritt said breaking the silence, Danny wanted to hit something from how embarrassing the moment was.

"So was the lucky man?" Lula asked having gotten over her shock. Jack followed suite now trying to hide back his laughter.

"I! UH, UMM..." Danny said stumbling over his words before looking at Leyla for help. Leyla gave him a hidden smirk that meant "You're on your own. I'm watching."

"Yes, Daniel why don't you tell everyone about Stefan?" Leyla said in an amused voice. This made Danny look back at everyone else before jumping over his chair to make a run for it as everyone chased him. All but Bruce remained, who was still smirking.

 _'Just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean I can't enjoy watching chaos happen... Especially when it embarrasses the showman.'_ She though.

* * *

Dylan was very intrigued by the lawyer. Upon reading the very likeable, Leyla Cox ,is the head of general surgery at Wilson Gilbert Memorial Hospital. Her parents Lola Cox was a teacher and Nick Cox was a lawyer. After their death ,Leyla was put in the foster care system. Lived in four foster homes by the time he was adopted at age six by the Finleys. By the time she started college she had been to twelve different schools. She went to college at Dartmouth, and despite excessive drinking and partying, she graduated. She got arrested twice for weed and because she beat a man in a bar because he tried to stole her.

He could not find a connection between the doctor and Dylan. But he wasn't jealous, he didn't get jealous.

But the way Danny and Leyla looked at each other at breakfast. The man could not help himself but had been attracted to Danny since their first interaction. There in one of the FBI's non-descript interrogation rooms, even when Danny was no one to him but an obstacle to overcome, the attraction was there. He didn't delude himself though, attraction was just attraction, fate had greater things in mind for Dylan Shrike.

In the months that followed Danny spent time with all of them. Working on acts, perfecting their abilities, learning to work perfectly as a group. There was no special attention, no stolen touches or glances between them. There were many conversations, countless conversations, but Dylan simply put it down to their similar personalities and that they were both natural leaders. Decisions about their smaller shows were made mostly jointly.

His thoughts were interrupted by the man he had left in his dreams and his thoughts from the first moment he knew him but this time ,Dyaln was different with his clothes.

''Leyla and I..''begun Danny said and the the air had never felt so cold on Dylan's exposed jaw. He clenched his teeth and ignored the heated jealousy flooding through his veins.

''We have some businesses to do''

Dylan sat up in sofa.''But we have a new trick''

There was barely a pause, but it was there. It was enough. "Yes. But Leyla is more important, I'll be home in a few hours''

"It's—"Dylan sucked in a pained breath, gripping the sheets hard. Daniel was lying to him. Daniel was lying. Why would he lie? Why would Daniel need to lie about where he'd been and what he'd been doing? "It's alright. I understand."

It wasn't alright.

''Who Leyla is to you?''asked Dylan.

''The only person I will listen to completely."he said jokingly.

He held Dylan's gaze and asked boldly, "Oh really?"

He saw the glimmer of a daring smile in Dylan's eyes, "Huh-huh."

Danny blinked and tried to hold in the smug smile that was trying to come to his lips. Dylan mirrored him giving him a half-smile.

Leyla groaned, "Oh why don't you two just get your cocks out and suck each other off and get it over with?"

Dylan's gaze darted to Leyla in surprise and Danny glared, "Leyla!"

Leyla grinned unrepentantly, "I'm just saying, you know you want to."

He returned his gaze to Dylan, who then raised an eyebrow at him. That was actually a great idea. There were a lot of things he and Bruce could experience together now that Dylan was clear headed and in his right mind.

Danny licked his dry lips, as Dylan returned his gaze. He wondered if Dylan was thinking the same thing. Leyla coughed to gain their attention.

''I apologize for my earlier behavior but I do not like when people involved in my job''Leyla all but purred. I'm not here to cause to see an old friend'' Leyla gestured to the showman.

"Leyla Cox." She introduced as she held out her hand. Dylan took it as he glanced to Danny.

"Are any of your friends not women?" Dylan asked before returning his attention back to the woman, "Dylan Shrike. A pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"What can I say? My friends make things interesting."

"Dylan Shrike?" Leyla let a smile cross her face as a glint passed her eyes, "So you're the man Daniel talks about so often."

"What?" Dylan glanced to Danny in question, "Oh, uh. Please, Dylan is fine."

"Only if you call me Leyla." She replied with a smile. "Have to give you that Daniel, sure is a cutie."

"Leyla." Danny was giving her a look and Dylan felt like he was missing something. Deciding not to dwell on it for a while Dylan turned to Daniel.

She grabbed Dylan's hand leaving Dylan alone in the room.

Danny had lied to him. Danny was lying to him.

Danny never lied to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan even thinks to put words jealous and Danny in the same sentence, he dismisses it as easily as he chose the shoes to match her outfit that morning. Ηis gaze snapped to his phone at the sound of an unknown number of numerous incoming text messages. He focused on the words playing on his screen when a voice spoke, saying aloud what he was reading. And was the clicking of heals that made him look up, his gaze meeting with the friend of Daniel Atlas. The woman stopped in front of a table, leaning back on her arms and subtly propping her left leg, showing off her attributes. Dylan tilted his head, his eyes slowly squeezing as he tried to evaluate the woman in front of his that was going to be the new resident of the house.

'I'm returning your nose dear! I found it in my business' 'She said at Dlan and threw a folder that has pulled from the pocket of her jacket over his face and the eyes of Dylan winces as he recognized the envelope.

''I want you to trust me''said Leyla and Dylan raised his brow.

''And why would I trust you?''asked Dylan with curiosity.

''I don't know anything about you''He continued but a part of himself will to something learned about this woman.

''Really''said the woman poiting at the file over the desk.

''Yeah ,well, I know you. And I know waht you really want''said Leyla and she raised her hand in the direction of the kitchen. ''I have coffee and crepe with chocolate. What do you say to start again from the beginning?''asked Leyla as she extended his hand to Dylan to shake it. Dylan looked at her for a few moments but accepted it.

Dylan stood at the kitchen entrance and he watched Leyla as she danced around the kitchen as she cooked the crepes ,as she touched the dish on the table she looked at him and threw him a smile and Dylan feel the heart to stop beating because never is his life he had not seen such a beautiful smile but at the same time as evil and dangerous ,there was fire in her eyes and that made her even more beautiful than it was..

''Well ,you do not trust me because you did not know me''said Dylan as she finish off the to put things on the table.

''Time to meet me''She said and she gave to Dylan a cup of coffee.

" But first I am your enemy"said Leyla while Merrit, Lula and Jack walked into the room." "Daniel has hot for you"

What"Dylan started sounding confused.

"Oh man, believe me, Merritt and I had a bet for how long it was going to take for you two to get your acts together."

"What?" Dylan asked playing it off as if it was news to him.

"Uh yah, we thought you knew? Danny has been totally smitten with you ever since he first met you during that interrogation. He would not shut up about you."

"Really?" Dylan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yah, it was cute to see him so flustered when he found out you were the fifth horsemen that created the whole act. We have been waiting for over a year for him to ask you. We had thought for sure it was going to happen within months of the last act in New York. But then he hooked back up with Henley and you look like you were with Alma. Then Henley left him and we thought for sure he was finally going to tell you. We thought you two would never get together." Merritt asked before widening his eyes.

Dylan shook his head "no, I was just hoping to get through these next few days before seeing about asking."

"Oh man but what about Alma? Aren't you still with her?" Lula asked

Dylan frowned, "I never was? Alma is a friend and alway has been. She had been training to help with the Eye" Dylan said "but regardless of all that please just keep it quiet for now."

"Hey man, lips are sealed" Lula , Merritt and Jack said. " And now" The four horsemen turned their head toward Leyla wanted answers.

''I'm Daniel School Friend''

 _School Friend?_

Leyla and Daniel were infamous for not getting along. At university , they competed for top grades and later on, they competed for positions within the Chicago Med . They were both competitive, ambitious , and not afraid to play dirty. He had been a big part of her life after their graduate and his's brother funeral and the fact that the woman is his doctor and it was strange to realize that it had been years since she had seen or heard of him.

"So, school friends, huh? I haven't heard about this." He takes a sip of his drink and watches as Leyla laughs wholeheartedly.

''Everything that happens in St George's, University of London is interesting-"

 _St George's, University of London ?_

Merritt forces himself to swallow the drink before,

''He went to St George's, University of London _?_ " There's incredulousness in his tone because _this_ was not something he ever expected (then again, when it came to Daniel was it ever?)

"This _kid-_ " she stresses, "got into St George's, University of London on a full scholarship. Skipped, what was it, two- three years?" He turns his attention back to Dylan, "Hell'a doctor he would've made, man."

 _Doctor . Skipped two- three years. Christ._

He feels like this is an entirely new person- like the Daniel he's known for three years isn't the one everyone else knows- isn't…

She's about to say something else when there's a loud _ring_ and she turns to her pocket, stuffing her hand in and pulling out her phone. She sticks it to her ear and Dylan turns away and faces the window, eyes unreadable. Leyla nods to the person on the other side who can't see him and mumbles a few words here and there before turning her phone off and shaking her head.

Jack ,Lula and Merritt heard the woman say they could not believe they did not know anything about their showman. The woman explained that she met Daniel Atlas for the first time at St George's, University of London as she was a doctor. The two of them became friends quickly as they spent a lot of time together. It was so easy to be friend with Danny. Apart from their love of learning, expensive drinks, and poker, they actually bonded over the music of all things. Leya was well versed in a number of instruments, mainly due to the fact that she got bored easily after she'd mastered one and would move onto the next.

Once time she found Daniel in the music room at University, the woman was intrigued; she'd never heard him using the room and he had never asked if she could play . The woman had stumbled upon the room quite by accident and she was further surprised to find the man looking mournfully at one of the instruments as he traced it with his fingers.

"My mother used to play the piano all the time when I was a young boy," Daniel had started, turning around slowly to face Leyla's general direction, "I never bothered to learn it myself, a talent I regret on missing out on, but I always loved the feel of one, even if I can't create the music as she once did."

Hesitant, Leyla shifted from foot to foot and finally decided to extend the olive branch as she had done to everyone else, "I could play if you want?"

At this, Daniel looked rather surprised, turning to face Leyla fully "You can play? I didn't know about this.''

At that, she looked away and blushed a little bit before she mumbled out, «My mum always said I had a magician's fingers so I tried it out and taught myself."

There was a beat of silence, "Would you mind playing for me?"

That was how they bonded. She played the piano and any other multitude of instruments and Daniel listened to the music that the doctor lost herself in, a small smile on her face as he gently swayed from side to side, looking genuinely happy for the first time since she had met him.

Leyla's first clue something was up was when she saw Daniel ran into the room.

"What is it, Danny? What's wrong?" Dylan asked as he saw the look over the face of showman.

"First, I need you to promise me you'll stay calm, Leyla. Tell me you won't do anything stupid. Like throwing someone out the window."

"I'm making no promises until you tell me what teh hell is going on." Leyla felt the muscle in her jaw twitch in that way only someone could set it off.''Dylan, what's going on?"

Dylan had fallen silent. Leyla had a feeling he was thinking of that old saying about shooting the messenger.

''She is here''

"I know?

''What?" he hissed at Leyla.

The woman just shrugged.

"All right, Annie Oakley, you can come, but try to keep your six shooter in its holster. Guys, it wasn't the Christmas present I was planning on giving you, but I guess it's about time for you to meet what remains of my parents," Dylan said. "Get ready to say hello to the Ghost of Christmas Past. Just don't turn your back on her, she's liable to shoot you in it."

"Yippee-ki-yay, motherfuc…" Jack began, before a murderous look from Daniel stopped him in his tracks. "O...kay. Still not ready to joke about it. Got it. Lead on, ''

Steeling himself, Daniel pushed the woman away from him with a little more force than was strictly necessary, Lula, Jack, Merritt and Dylan hot on his heels.

In front of him stands the woman who has haunted his dreams.

FLASHBACK

 _When the funeral was over , Danny was in his room and packed his stuff because he wanted to leave this house, from this city, from these memories the sooner he could. He did not noticed the door of the room it was opening and he stopped when he heard the mother's voice'' Daniel ,what are you doing?''_

 _He turns to look at his mother's black eyes which was full of pain and grief. Her eyes had turned red from crying and her black hair was a mess. Talia Atlas missed her brilliance ,because of the suffering and the anguish. Everyone in the town loved her because she was the image of a good housewife ,every sunday in the church ,the barbeques with neighbors._

 _Was one of the reasons why all the residents had come to the funeral and because Claudia Atlas had been loved by like her mother._

 _''I do not know taht you are blind?''He said sarcastycally and continued packing as his mother glowed with her son's behavior but It was not the time or the place to slap him._

 _''I am leaving ,Mother'' Danny 'glowered darkly and without looking at her ''glowered darkly. "This town means nothing to me.''_

 _"Really?" Talia Atlas cut in, rolling her eyes. "The place where your sister is buried means nothing?"_

 _"A headstone isn't my sister." Danny replied coldly. "She's not coming back, and neither am I."_

 _''We all knew what that end would be because the jealousy and selfishness of s,he is dead.H_ _e this deserving conclusion''H said and suddenly the cheeks hurt and was red because her mother ,she slapped him._

 _''_ _You are not my child and I wish I did not give birth to you''_

 _Danny has heard enough, got his suitcase and went down to the living room to see his father sitting on a chair with his black suit and In his hands to hold a_  
 _necklace._

 _They looked at each other for a few moments and afterward, the father threw the necklace to his son. The son caught it and looks down at the necklace in the hands to see the symbol of the family, Atlas. -A man holding the sky on his shoulder - the necklace was a family heirloom and passed from generation to generation, only to the most older child._

 _His father knew it was the last time he will see his son, he had to find her own way. Danny smiled at his father and he smiled back, after so many years they showed some emotion, expect from apathy_  
 _and contempt_

 _The man came out of the house with a suitcase in his hand and walked towards the car, ignoring the curiosity gazes from the neighbors and put the suitcase in the car. She knew that someone it was watching him and he was facing the window of the second floor to saw his best friend and lawyer of the family. Leyla Cox to look at her from the window._

 _Even from a distance he could see the tears over her face but showed no emotion to her face. He threw her last glance at the woman and got into the_ car ,he _left the city, from memories and from pain._

 _He_ don't _look back._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"Well, if it isn't the Grinch who stole Christmas. What are you doing here, Talia?" Daniel demanded, contempt dripping from every word.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing letting her anywhere near my house, never mind inviting her in," he said, rounding on Lula.

"Haven't you ever seen 'The Lost Boys'? 'Don't ever invite a vampire into your house, you silly boy. It renders you powerless.' And, trust me, she's a vampire. But, let me guess, you're more of a 'Twilight' guy, am I right?"

"And Merry Christmas to you, too, James. It's nice to see you again, son," the dark-haired woman spoke up, voice calm and unruffled. Evidently she had come there knowing what kind of welcome she could expect to receive from her firstborn.

"Still like to fall back on the movie quotes instead of saying anything real, I see," she added.

"There's the door. Get out and never come back. Is that real enough for you, Talia?"

"Would it kill you to call me 'Mom'?"

"I don't know. Would it have killed you to keep your legs together every time my dad left the house for more than five minutes at a time?"

The whole room fell silent

The woman didn't flinch, but Daniel was pretty sure he saw Dylan wince at the verbal smackdown he'd just given the woman who gave birth to him. He wanted to tell him she didn't deserve his pity, that she'd been a lousy excuse for a mother and an even worse wife. But it seemed churlish to complain about such things to someone who had lost both parents in one fell swoop at the tender age of eleven.

It was Leyla who broke the silence.

"Okay, Wicked Witch of the West, "tell us exactly what it is you want? Then Daniel can tell you to go to hell again, you can get on your broomstick and fly back to where you came from and we can all get back to enjoying our lives without you."

"Ah, Leyla, still no ring on that finger? And yet here you are, once again riding into battle beside your man. Except he's not 'your man', is he? Haven't you got the message yet, honey? What's it been now? Something like thirteen years and he still hasn't made an honest woman out of you? I'd give some serious thought to moving on, if I were you. You've got a few fertile years left yet. Why don't you go out and find yourself a man who actually wants you? Maybe even squeeze out a couple of brats before you dry up completely, if you're lucky. Because our boy here? I'm not sure he's the marrying kind."

"And if I'm not, whose fault do you think that is? And I am not your boy. So shut your mouth and don't ever speak to Leyla like that again."

"That's my James, always so gallant. As long as you're not his mother."

Daniel clenched his teeth together and he felt the anger rise in her. This was it. Only his grandpa called his with that name.

"James?" Jack asked with a frown. No one knew his real name except his father and Leyla Cox.

"Well everyone has a name, don't they?" He spitted out. Not that he was mad at Jack, he really wasn't, but the fact that the woman was so close made him mad, at her. "Sorry."He whispered in apologize.

Leyla rolled her eyes.

"It's Mrs. Cartwright now, not Mrs. Atlas. Isn't that right, Talia? Or have you traded in Husband No. 2 for a newer model?"

"No, it's still Mrs. Cartwright. Atlas never really suited me."

"No, but 'Satan' works just fine," Daniel lobbed back.

A thin, cold smile crossed Marinetta's face at that. "It's funny you should bring my name into it. That's actually why I'm here."

"Yeah? You looking to legally change it to Beelzebub?"

"No," she smiled again. "I'm trying to stay Mrs. Cartwright."

Dylan frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I been trying to tell you, if you'd let us get a word in, Danny," Leyla said, stepping forward. "Your Satan and Mr. Atlas are getting a divorce."

''You are fucking kidding me''Daniel sneered, shaking his head. ''My father is dying and you want a fucking divorce''

"No, this is about me giving someone twenty years of my life. Standing by him when he quit his job to start his own company. Working two jobs to support him while he got that company off the ground. Working for that company in my spare time and without drawing a wage. And now being told I'm not entitled to anything. And not only that, but to add insult to injury, this man I dedicated my life to isn't just seeking to end our marriage, but to obliterate any trace of its existence. He's trying to erase me from my own life. And I'm not standing for it."

"Funny, you didn't seem to have a problem erasing your children or your first husband from your life."

"It wasn't like that, and you know it, Harvey. You forced me to walk away. You told your father and you forced my hand. I never wanted to cut you out of my life. That was your doing, not mine. I didn't turn my back on you. You're the one who wanted me out of your life. You made that decision, not me."

"Leyla, dear, you're a fan of the Bard. How does that line go again? Oh, yes. 'How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child!'" Talia spat out.

"Oh, we're quoting Shakespeare, now, are we! Well, I've got one for you, Othello to Desdemona, 'What, not a whore?'"

The path of Marinetta's open hand as it travelled to make contact with Daniel's face was blocked just inches away from its target, thanks to Dylan's close proximity to Danny and his quick reflexes. He stepped forward, his fingers closing around her wrist. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to stop her blow from landing.

"That's enough," he said, voice low but resolute. "From both of you," he added, casting a look in Danny's direction.

"My, my, Pretty Boy speaks at last. 'Welcome to the party, pal'," Talia jeered, pulling her arm out of Dylan's grasp and proving she could quote the classics just as well as her son. "Who's the kid, James? Your bodyguard? Or maybe he's the Horatio to your Hamlet, is that it?"

"Leave him out of this," Danny snarled.

Talia's lips twitched up in some grotesque impersonation of a smile, sensing somehow that she'd hit a nerve."Oh, I get it. He's your latest little boy toy, is that it? Bit young for you, isn't he?"

Danny instantly felt himself go rigid. From the corner of his eye he saw Dylan stiffen too, but that was the only reaction from him.

"I did try to tell you he wasn't the marrying kind, Leyla. Although, I suppose they let just about anyone get married these days. Live and let live, that's what I say. Maybe you could be Old Maid of Honour, dear."

"I'd like to see you married, James," she continued. "Then maybe you'd finally admit what we've both known all along."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"That you're exactly like me."

"I am nothing like you," he replied, coldly.

"You're exactly the same, James. You hold yourself apart from other people. Even those you love will never get close to seeing the real you. You always hold part of yourself back. But I see you. I know you. Because you're just like me. You like to think you're your father's son, but the truth is you're mine, through and through. We'll never be able to feel things the way other people do. We'll never really let anyone in. And we'll always end up alone."

* * *

Dylan walked through the house, searching for his protégé. It was getting late and the others told him they hadn't seen him at dinner. Naturally Dylan said he would see to it and, if he had to, would drag the young man away from his work to get some food into him.

He nodded at a few members of the Eye as he passed them. Dylan felt like he had to walk through the entire observatory before he would be successful. He eventually found him in the library, which was not surprising. He sat near the large bay window, where the view of the landscape shone beautifully underneath the moonlight. Not that Daniel had eyes for anything other than the book in front of him.

Dylan leaned against the doorframe, looking in. Daniel didn't glance up from his work, didn't even notice he had company. Instead of announcing his presence, Dylan took this moment as a chance to study Daniel to his heart's content. His eyes were deeply focussed on whatever it was he was reading. He used one hand to splay the book open, while he leaned on the other arm, his hand hovering near his mouth. The pad of his thumb traced his bottom lip.

It was a tantalising sight, one Dylan thought he would never get enough of. Dylan had realised his feelings for the Showman grew into more than those required of a boss to his employee early on. He couldn't write it off as friendship either, because the things he wanted to do to Daniel went far beyond what friends would do.

Before he could get lost in his own study he called out to the Showman. "Hey Danny, let's go out for dinner."

Daniel looked up from his notes, blinking at Dylan, noticing him there for the first time. "Yeah, sure. I could do with some food." He closed his notebooks and textbooks and laid his pen neatly down beside them. He grabbed his jacket from where he'd tossed it on the back of an unoccupied seat and shrugged it on.

Dylan repressed a snort as Daniel completely missed his real intentions. Perhaps he shouldn't be surprised. Daniel wasn't known for his great people skills or his ability at mentalism.

He waited until Daniel was parallel to him before the started leading them both toward food.


	5. Chapter 5

He had always been enamored by the view of the city from his bedroom, especially at night. It made him feel almost as if he was untouchable; safe up there away from the reaches of the hounds that frequently tried to play him or use him.

Daniel Atlas had built a wall around himself a very long time ago. It all started when his mothers affair with another man came to light. He had, from a very young age, admired his parents' relationship and to find out his mother had been cheating for quite a long time made him lose faith in the institution that was marriage. It shattered his beliefs as he knew them, it rocked the very foundation of his life and he was never the same after that. He had trouble trusting anyone after that incident; it wasn't just his father his mother had betrayed, she had betrayed him as well. Trusting was hard after that; if his mother couldn't stick around then, really who else would.

Then came medical school, and with that Simon Black . There was never a relationship between them, but it was as close to a relationship as he had ever gotten. Leyla, on the other hand, turned quickly from a friend to an extremely smart, intelligent and somewhat terrifying woman who took care of the majority of the problems in his life. And then there was Dylan.

FLASHBACK

 _They spent their time just telling stories. Daniel was very interested in his role as inside source within the FBI. He asked question after question, never running out. Dylan obliged him willingly._

 _"I'm actually enjoying myself," Daniel said with a rare smile. A real one, not a smirk he put on for show. "I can honestly say this is the most fun I've had in years."_

 _Dylan's smile was tinted with sadness at that. He had no doubt it was true, which didn't seem right. Daniel deserved to be happy._

 _"I'm glad I could be of service," is what he replied._

 _After the last bite of cake was inside Danny's mouth, Dylan made his move._

 _"Now it's time for dessert."_

 _Daniel nearly choked on his final bite. "Dessert?" He held a hand before his mouth, his eyes slightly wide as he stared at Dylan. "We just had cake."_

 _"That was the main course. This," he said, retrieving a box of chocolates from under the table, "is dessert."_

 _Daniel snorted. "Are you trying to make me fat or just diabetic?" he asked even as he reached for the box. He stared at the cover. It was an assorted mix. "How do you know which is which?"_

 _"You don't. It's a surprise. See it as Russian Roulette, only a safer version."_

 _Daniel shot a look of mild annoyance at Dylan. He turned back to the chocolates, his fingers hovering above them. Which to pick? Which to pick? He finally decided on a chocolate wrapped in gold. He removed the foil and popped the chocolate into his mouth. He chewed a moment, before the taste filtered to his brain._

 _His face screwed up. "No, I don't like this one."_

 _Dylan laughed at him. He picked another chocolate from the box and handed it to Daniel. "Here, try this one. I think you'll like this one."_

 _Daniel accepted it gratefully and ate it. As he chewed, the taste of caramel filled his senses. "That's better." He closed his eyes while nodding. "That is so much better." Dylan smiled endearingly at him. Daniel didn't notice since he still had his eyes closed._

 _Then his eyes fluttered open and he saw Dylan just staring at him. His cheeks flushed._

 _"Which one did you take?"_

 _"Oh, I haven't picked one yet."_

 _Daniel narrowed his eyes as before he gazed at the box. He fished a dark round chocolate from the box and held it out for Dylan. "Take this one."_

 _Dylan still looked highly amused as he took the offered sweet. The heat in Daniel's cheeks didn't recede as Dylan kept looking at him. He shifted in his seat. Daniel nearly sighed in relief when Dylan hummed in approval and his eyes retreated from Daniel._

 _"Tastes good."_

 _"Of course it did, I picked it," Daniel said smugly._

 _Dylan's eyes slid back to Daniel, bemused all over again. "Is that so?"_

 _Daniel bristled. "I'll have you to know I have excellent taste."_

 _"Oh, I don't doubt that."_

 _Daniel opened his mouth to respond but was pressed with another chocolate._

 _"Here."_

 _He reached out to take it, but Dylan pulled his hand away. "No, no. Open your mouth."_

 _Daniel faltered. He was up to something. In this moment he knew; Dylan was up to something. Obligingly he opened his mouth. Dylan deposited the chocolate in his mouth. Daniel's lips closed around Dylan's fingers. It was barely a few seconds, but it sent a tingle up Daniel's spine. From the smirk that played on Dylan's lips he knew that._

 _He barely tasted the chocolate as he stared at Dylan. What on earth could he want from Daniel that he couldn't just ask or order or gain through regular means? Daniel's mind spun around in overtime, but he couldn't come up with anything halfway decent._

 _So instead he reached for another chocolate, but before he could Dylan took it first. Dylan popped it into his mouth, his eyes twinkling._

 _Daniel couldn't help but gape a little, but then a glare replaced it. "I wanted that one."_

 _"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?"_

 _Daniel's eyebrows rose. Was Dylan really challenging him? Him? Dylan's eyes were focussed on him, one eyebrow raised, waiting for his response. A lazy smile graced his lips. He was challenging him._

 _Daniel narrowed his eyes and slid out of his chair. Dylan followed his movements until Daniel was standing directly in front of him. Daniel gripped his face and kissed him. Dylan was only too happy to respond. Their tongues battled each other for the sweet. Daniel sank into Dylan's lap, to make it easier on both their necks._

 _Two strong hands found their way to Daniel's hips, pressing him even closer. The friction caused Daniel's breathing to stutter. The reason behind the kiss long forgotten, Daniel eased the kiss into something gentler, sweet like the chocolates they ate._

 _"You taste good," he said once Dylan pulled away. He immediately blushed and started muttering apologies. He made to move away._

 _Dylan grinned at him. "No, no. It's quite alright." He kept a firm grip on Daniel's hips to keep him close. "I could give you another taste." He didn't imagine Daniel's stuttered breathing._

 _"I'd like that." Daniel's eyes were dilated, his lips parted slightly._

 _He leaned closer, his wrists crossed behind Dylan's neck and he pressed his lips back against Dylan's. Dylan's hands had a loose hold on Daniel's hips, his thumbs rubbing circles through a layer of clothing. Heat creeped up Daniel's body. It steamed out from under his collar, it leaked out of his fingertips, it came out with every breath. Daniel could feel his own breath as it bounced off of Dylan. Daniel's fingertips slowly traced the lines of Dylan's jaw._

 _Dylan had been wise enough to pick a remote booth for their date. Dylan pressed his lips to Daniel's neck._

 _"Let's take this somewhere more private."_

 _Daniel would forever deny the whimper that left his throat._

END FLASHBACK

Dylan Strike stumbled into his life with handcuffs and cards. The man, with his extreme intelligence and infuriatingly infectious optimism was a breath of fresh air in his life. He turned his life around, and slowly, but surely, brought out the old, playful, trusting Daniel who had been buried in a layer of distrust, paranoia and cynicism for far too long in his life.

It was frightening, not that he'd ever admit to anyone, how good Dylan made him feel, how happy he made him. He saw his reflection in the window of his room; he had a small smile on his face, one that he probably hadn't had since his teenage years. Because that's the way Dylan made him feel, a stupid, giddy and hormonal teenager in love. And everyone noticed it. Jack, Lula, Merritt, Henley, even his mother . Everyone noticed except him.

It had come to a point where Daniel wanted to grab the guy by his shoulders and shake him. Or press him against the wall and have his way with him. The former would probably not be enough and the latter might turn into a huge problem if Dylan didn't feel the same way. Which he didn't. Daniel was quite certain that Dylan was as straight as he could be and he was constantly juggling between the blonde Agent anyway. Which left Daniel being jealous of a Agent he only knew by name.

But, by Dylan's actions yesterday the man must feel the same.

"Hey" Daniel was broken out of his thoughts by Leyla.

''Dylan made me feel things''Daniel said curtly.

''What things?''asked Leyla, in a voice that was far too kind.

''Feelings''He snapped.

Leyla perturbed with her answer.''Dylan made you feel feelings?''she asked

''Yeah''

''What an asshole''

They both laughed.

Leyla smiled and looked into Daniel's eyes.

"You love him."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Daniel snorted.

"No, you love him," Leyla stated. "The way you talk about him, the look in your eyes, you're a goner."

Daniel gave up all pretext, Leyla read him better than anyone he knew, even, Merritt. It also, helped that she had known him since when he was still living at home with his parents.

"I have fought this for a long time...I denied it..I..uh...am. I am afraid I'll fuck this up. Because of my mother, I have some serious trust issues.''Daniel inhaled deeply, then, exhaled slowly, all the way. Doing his best to process all the revelations. Daniel Straightened himself out, he needed control of himself. He was Daniel Atlas for damn sake! At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Daniel loved talking to Leyla because he could be himself with her and he wasn't afraid. He didn't have to hide his feelings, and even, if he tried she saw right, through all his bullshit, but he was still felt conflicted, so he welcomed the interruption.


	6. Chapter 6

_"I'm your father and I wish you could understand that I am doing this for you Daniel," says Richard Atlas completely unfazed by what Danny said. "When I become chairman, I'll be working behind the scenes. I know what you need to make your life at work easier and better. I'll get you shorter shifts so you can spend more time with that lovely girlfriend of yours."_

 _Danny scoffs at his father's arrogance. When he becomes chairman, like it's already a definite._

 _"You don't know what I need," says a seething Danny spitting out his words angrily. "And I already told you, Leyla is not my girlfriend."_

 _"Well then that's okay," says Richard as Danny paces in front of him. "You can get shorter shifts so you can spend time with any girl of your choosing."_

 _"I don't know how you've never seen it," says an angry Danny as he shakes his head. "Either you're blind or stupid or both, but I'm not into women. I'm gay."_

 _Danny lets the words settle in the air before realizing the gravity of what he just said. Fuck it, it's done._

 _"Is this some kind of joke?" asks Richard looking around. "Is there a hidden camera or something? Am I being Punk'd?"_

 _"No, it's not a joke," says Danny taking a deep breath. "I'm gay. I've been into guys my whole life."_

 _"That's not possible," says Richard refusing to believe it. "You're a Atlas, Atlas men aren't gay."_

 _"And there it is!" shouts Danny as he throws his hands up in defeat. "I am a Atlas, but guess what? This Atlas is gay."_

 _"I don't believe it," says Richard shaking his head. "Being gay is a sin. Two men together is not natural, that's not the way God created our world."_

 _Danny is not surprised to hear these words from his dad, but he is surprised by how much they hurt. Like daggers to the heart._

 _"You do realize I'm your son, right?" asks Danny trying to hide his pain. "And you're talking to me like that?"_

 _"Let me be clear," says Richard looking directly at Danny and emphasizing his words. "Being gay is a lifestyle choice that I do not support. It's disgusting and if you continue living like this, you can no longer be my son. I cannot and will not have any association with sinful homosexuals that engage in sodomy."_

 _Danny cannot help but break at his father's words. They're not just daggers, they're saws._

 _"Then I guess you no longer have a son," says Danny as tears stream down his face. "I always knew that you'd never accept me as I am, thanks for confirming it."_

Daniel closed the book he was reading and tossed it on the cushion next to him, stymied for some unknown reason. Focus should have come easily, what with being the only one in the apartment at the moment, but it eluded him.

He'd about decided to give in and find some mindless television show to rot his brain with when he heard a key in the deadbolt. He absolutely did not perk up. Jumping up to see who was there was simply a sound precaution; he was a wanted man and someone could have taken one of the other Horsemen and made a copy of their key to lull him into a false sense of security as they broke in and slit his throat in a mad frenzy of revenge-lust!

…It could happen.

He got to the entry just when the door opened to reveal , key still in hand and a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, hello," she said, making no move to actually come inside.

"Hi."

The silence stretched for almost a minute before Daniel got fed up.

"So, are you going to come in or just hover there for a while?"

"Well, I wanted to stop and take it all in, see if anything had changed."

"Nothing's changed since you were here last. Literally nothing is different in this hallway."

"Mm, I see that."

The silence came back for an encore.

"Okay, then, you just go ahead and meditate on that. Just make sure you close the door when you're done; it's already kind of drafty in here." With that, he walked back to the living room, swiping his deck from the coffee table before falling back onto the couch. By the time Leyla made her way over, he'd already run through his warmup and was halfway through his first tier cuts. In his periphery, he watched Leyla watch him for a few seconds, and then he settled into the armchair crosswise from him.

"What's wrong?"

Danny really does swear at the question. It's to vague, too broad, and he tries as hard as he can to fixate on the pain in his knee, evening moving it enough that it's blindingly painful, but the words that appear on the end of his tongue don't change.

It's what's been on his mind for too damn long now, and he knew he'd crack at some point.

"It's Dylan," he says, and he closes his eyes and wishes desperately that's the end. It's not though, of course not. Danny has never been lucky. "I don't know what to do and it's been bugging me for days now."

Leyla is quiet for a moment, so is the comm line that Danny knows is attached to Dylan, and he nearly prays that Dylan has the decency to turn off the comm line. He won't, he can't, but that doesn't mean Danny doesn't want him to.

"What do you mean?" Leyla hisses through clenched teeth, so clenched that even Bruce can hear the squeaks of protest as she grits them together and he wonders just how she's managing to resist so much despite the pain she must be in.

"He's too good for me, Leyla," Danny admits, and his hands are drawn into such tight fists that he can feel his nail biting into his palms. "I can't be good for him. I don't even know who I am. First I'm Daniel, then I'm Danile Atlas, then I'm Danny, then I'm goddamn asshole. I have more personalities than even you can deal with. I can't expect him to put up with… with me."

He can feel his eyes starting to prickle as he keeps them closed. This isn't how he wanted to say these things, in fact, he never had intentions on doing so anyway. This isn't a conversation that needs to be had. This is his problem. He needs to deal with it.

He snaps. "This wasn't part of the plan, Leyla. Get in, get out. You said it would be easy!" For a moment, he wants nothing more than to throw his hands in the air.

"Dammnit, L. This isn't how he's suppose to find out."

"Find out what?" Leyla can't hold back.

"That I'm terrified of being with him," Danny nearly shouts, panic in his voice.

''I'm never going to be good enough for Dylan Strike, Leyla. Never. I can admit that. He's… he's the blue jeans and t-shirt kind of guy and I'm-"

"Incredible," interrupts, and Danny falters. She squeezes his hands again. "You're incredible, Banny. You are one of the most amazing and kind people I have ever had the pleasure to meet, and that's saying something. Dyaln is lucky that you're wanting to be with him, just as you're lucky that he wants to be with you." She clears her throat as Danny drops his gaze.. "And I can't lie, Bruce. This is the honest truth."

"You can't really-" Banny starts to say, but Leyla cuts him off.

"I really can. Why do you think so little of yourself?"

Banny hears her sudden inhalation of breath as the question must fall unwanted, and he can feel the answer roar in his stomach and up his throat and there is nothing he can do to stop it ripping out.

"I'm an asshole," he states breathlessly, his heart dropping as the words just keep coming. "I'm selfish, cynical, egotistic. I care less about the lives around me as long as it gets the mission done. I've done nothing in my life except fight and lose and lose until I've lost sight of the person my parents wanted me to be''."

The woman wrapped her hands around the man.

Neither of them saw his frown or anger and pain…. Or his jealously.

* * *

Dyaln wanted to take the doctor's head off her shoulders because he faced the truth.

He was jealous.

Jealousy, Dylan Strike knew damn well what being jealous was, how it felt and how it looked. He just never expected to be the jealous kind.

He was jealous of Leyla Cox. I mean ,have you not seen Leyla Cox? She's like sex on legs and how on earth was Dylan supposed to compete with that? With her? She has her own clinic and high fashion clothes which are easily combined with her toned body.

Dylan heard the room door open and and drags Danny inside.

Dylan shuts the door to his room behind them and glares at Danny, his eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room. Tension fills the room and Danny tries and fails to relieve it by making a joke;

"Well, I mean, if you wanted me alone in your room with you, all you had to do was ask" He says with a nervous laugh. Dylan obviously does not find this amusing.

"What were you doing hanging around with the doctor during the day?" Dylan says in a dangerously calm voice.

"We were talking." Danny stutters out. Dylan's eyes darken at this.

"So you think you can just spend all day with your little girlfriend and come back unable to train?!" Dylan spits angrily.

"Why do you care where I go during the day or if I hang out with-" all of the sudden, it dawns on Danny why his sire had been in such a bad mood. "You're jealous!" Dylan's eyes snap to his and he glowers at him darkly.

"Watch yourself, Atlas" He mutters.

"It's true! You're jealous!" Danny says, the situation momentarily forgotten. "Dylan…" He trails off, looking into the other man's dark eyes.

Dylan suddenly stalks forward, grabs Danny's face and roughly presses their lips together. The kiss is messy, all teeth and fangs and tongues, but it's perfect at the same time and it makes Danny burn with desire.

Danny presses his hips against Dylan's and they both groan into the kiss and pull apart, panting hard and eyes blown wide with lust. Dylan rakes a hand through his tousled hair.

''I want you every part of you. Evry time you walk into the room I want kiss you''He says, his jaw clenching tightly.

Danny snorted at what had to be a joke. "So you're saying that whenever I walk into the room I'm just so damn hot you want to jump me, huh?"

Floods of warmth down his spine, prodding. "That would be...an exaggeration. But the general sentiment is correct."

Danny stared at Bylan for a while. "You have the most kissable mouth I've ever seen," he said abruptly. "I've wanted to kiss you from the moment I met you."

"Uh," he said rather distractedly, his fingers frantic on the knots.

"If I kissed you right now, would you be angry?"

A long, struggling pause. "No."

Danny closed the small gap between them and kissed him, his tongue flicking gently into Dylan's mouth when he didn't get bitten or snarled at, growing bolder and more invasive as the kiss went on. Finally he pulled back, panting slightly, his pupils dilated. "I can't believe you let me do that. You...you liked that?"

Batman was still reeling from the kiss,''"Yes, yes, I liked it. I want you to do it again. Yes. Please.''

* * *

The next morning, the two men were the first downstairs for breakfast and Dylan had Daniel pressed against the kitchen counter and making out with their coffees off to the side. "Awww…." Lula said.

Dylan jumped and broke the kiss between he and Daniel. Daniel glared over Dylan's head and said, "We aren't as bad as you and Jack. We know exactly what we want from the other. Isn't that right Dylan?"

Dylan was fighting his blush and he said, "I think we do."

"Near death experiences are eye opening." Daniel said as he looked at Dylan with fondness.

"Definitely." Dylan replied as he leaned back in for another kiss.

"Come on guys. We have a plane to catch to London. You'll have hours to make out once we board." Jack said.

Daniel smirked and whispered to Dylan, "Mile high club?" Dylan groaned and leaned into Daniel some more.

"All done here. Let's go." Dylan said as he finally pulled himself away from Daniel and laced their fingers together. But pulled his phone out as Dylan was annoyed as the caller was interrupting his time with Danny.

''Atlas ''said Danny as he answered the phone. ''Ηow may I be of service?"

Everyone can see the joy and fear in the showman's eyes as he shuts off the phone but the man did not speak.

''Atlas? 'Asked Merrit as walks to his friend with anxiety in his face but he did not answer.

''Danny? 'Asked Lula as she walked to him and Danny looked at her when he heard her voice.

''Is dead' 'said Danny and no one could understand if there was a joy or fear in his voice.

''Who? 'Asked Dylan trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

''My father''


	7. Chapter 7

Dylan hadn't seen Danny since before Richard Atlas' death. The funeral had been yesterday, and he had sent a message but hadn't gotten any response. It had worried him, of course it had. He could remember how he had felt when his father had died, the grief and the he knew that Danny didn't really have that. But despite that worry, he still felt that it wasn't quite his place to do anything.

But then Leyla had called him, said that Danny was barely eating, wasn't really talking, wouldn't want leave her house. Said that Danny clearly needed a friend, even if he didn't want to admit that he needed help, and she hoped that Dylan would know what to do. And there was no way that Dylan was going to refuse.

Which was why he was now in front of Leyla apartment. Taking a deep breath, and praying that Danny wouldn't be angry that he had turned up, he rang the bell.

There was silence, for a long time. Dylan pressed the bell again, his heart starting to race, and he hoped that he wasn't somehow too late. Prayed that Dylan wouldn't do something like that.

But then there was an answer, a muffled shout that Dylan couldn't quite understand.

"It's Dylan I came to check on you."

"I'm fine" Danny said, sounding slightly clearer. And he was fine, I mean he hadn't exactly had a relationship with his father, all he could really mourn was the 'what-ifs'. Or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

"I brought food, I brought your favourite snacks. And you know I don't like half the stuff you do so I can't take it with me" Dylan said, the slight joke he made not helping much with the awkwardness of the situation. But the panic he had felt when Danny had first not answered meant that he couldn't just leave. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something did end up happening.

Danny sighed, but he knew from experience just how stubborn Dylan was. So he slowly pulled himself up from the couch and padded towards the door. When he opened it Dylan was indeed on the other side, carrying a few plastic bags filled with food. Danny grabbed two of the bags, if only so that he wouldn't have to see the way Dylan would be looking at him, judging him, taking in his dishevelled appearance. He didn't want to see the pity in Dylan eyes as he saw Dannys unkempt hair, the dark bags under his eyes, and his beard, normally neatly groomed, a bushy mess. He didn't want to see the way Dylan eyebrows would probably raise slightly as he took in the sweatpants and baggy jumper that Danny hadn't bothered to change out of for the past few days.

"Thank you, you didn't have to" Danny said in a thin voice, it taking him a few seconds to remember his manners.

"I know, but I wanted to. I know how hard it can be to get out of the apartment and get groceries, or even just cook with what you have here, so I thought I might as well try and help with at least one problem." Dylan said, letting himself be led into the kitchen. "How are you coping?"

"I'm fine" Danny said, overly focused on putting food in the fridge.

We can talk about something else, if you want?" Dylan offered, because while he was worried with Danny, he didn't want to make things worse. "But I do want to know I'm here if you need to talk"

"What's there to talk about. He's gone and I might have been completely wrong about him" Danny said, and it wasn't the words that really struck Dylan but the tone. Danny sounded sad, but it was as if the sadness and the grief had seeped into Danny bones, as if everything he did would be weighed down with this despair, so that he hardly needed to change his tone to get the overwhelming pain across. It had simply become a part of his very being.

Dylan knew what it was like to feel that sort of pain. After his fathers death he had had people there to help, but in witness protection it had been a different story. He had been stuck with strangers, trying and failing to cope with the fact that his life had imploded, that he had almost lost his life on what should have been the happiest day of his life.

And the recognition of what Danny was feeling spurred Dylan into action. Without even really thinking he walked towards Danny, pulling him into a tight hug before he could really react. Danny tensed under Dylans touch, and while part of him just wanted to collapse into Dylan` s grip and let himself be held, his pride refused to let himself fall apart like that. Not in front of Dylan.

"I'm fine." Danny snapped, but he couldn't bring himself to fight Dylan hold.

FLASHBACK

''Danniel, what are you doing here?"

"Marrinette." *Sigh* "Mum, I need to make things right with you, I don't want to be angry anymore, but I don't know how to stop." Danny pleaded, feeling lost. He took in the way his mother had aged, she had softened, but she looked happy.

"It's been seven years , why now?" she asked.

"I met someone."

"That's lovely sweetheart, but what does she have to do with this?"

"He." Danny corrects. "He lost his parents when he was just a kid. And he would never say it to me, but I know he feels like I'm ungrateful that I have you. I know we've had our differences and I still don't agree with the choices you've made." He swallows and bites his lip. "But I love you, you are my family, and I want us to have a relationship again."

"He." Marinette enunciates, "Must be one hell of a man. I know you son, and you can hold grudges like It's an Olympic sport. Basil Fawlty's grudge against the paper boy was shorter than yours!" she stated, amused.

"I didn't know we were keeping track." He smirked, rolling his eyes. "He's everything I could ever ask for in a partner and more Marrienete, I mean mum. He's smart, handsome, loyal." he said flicking his eyes toward his mother, "He gets me, and he's not afraid to push my buttons and say no to me."

Marinnete raised her eyebrows at that last sentence, someone not scared of pushing Harvey around, she had to see this.

"Well, I would love to meet him, darling

"

END FLASHBACK

" My mother wants to meet you"

okay" Dylan said, rubbing Danny`s back and slowly, so slowly, he felt Danny let himself relax.

It had just been so hard to keep pretending to be okay, to keep coming up with reasons why he should be fine. And Dylan holding him, it felt so good. So Danny let himself snuggle up against Dylan`s chest, Dylan`s familiar scent soothing his heart slightly, and he just let himself be comforted

* * *

Dylan doesn't really know what exactly he had expected but the woman sitting at the table they are currently approaching in that crowded downtown restaurant looks surprisingly ordinary. Sure, she's pretty and petite and stylish but she also seems to be nervous, sipping on a glass of water and straightening her hair every few seconds. She obviously hasn't seen them yet.

He's walking between the tables two steps behind Danny and he can see how Danny's hands are balling into tight fists a couple of moments before they reach the table at the back end of the room.

It was Dylan who had talked Danny into this lunch meeting and now he isn't so sure that this is really a good idea.

Danny, on the other hand, wishes that he'd never asked for Dylan's thoughts on the matter or even that he'd never brought the whole thing up in the first place. Because he knows that he knew all the time what Dylan would say and that Dylan would talk him around in the end. Clenching his fists tighter, he takes the last few steps and comes to stand in front of the table they've been heading for.

The woman's head shoots up when Danny stops in his tracks in front of her and clears his throat. She slowly rises, nearly knocking over her glass, takes a step towards him and reaches for Danny's upper arms.

"Danniel," she mutters and tries to draw him into an embrace. Danny stiffens but he allows her arms around him for a moment before he takes a step backwards.

"Mother." He straightens his cuffs and inhales. "You look good."

"You, too, Danniel," Marinette Cartwright former Atlas replies, smiling.

"I am," Danny answers, taking a step to the side and reaching for Dylan. "I am good. Mother, there's someone I would like you to meet." He draws Dylan up close next to himself and clears his throat. "This is Dylan Strike. Dylan. We— We're seeing each other. Dylan, this is my mother,Marinette Cartwright ."

"Miss Cartwright . It's good to meet you." Dylan extends his hand and smiles.

"Marinette, please," Danny's mother answers and shakes his hand.

"Good." Marinette nods and takes a sip from her glass of water. "How did you guys meet, then?"

The lunch goes astonishingly well and the conversation between the three of them flows smoothly. They all lose most of their nervousness over ordering their meals and the tension ebbs surprisingly quickly. They make small talk for most of the time, but that's exactly how it should be, Dylan thinks. He hopes that Danny really is as relaxed and at ease as he seems to be.

Dylan watches both Danny and his mother while they banter over some fashion issue and he's sure – even though he's never met his father – that Danny got at least part of his quick mind and acerbic wit from his mother. Marinette is a firework of witty repartee and Dylan finds himself quietly laughing at her comments more than once.

After they've finished their main courses, Harvey excuses himself to return a phone call and leaves Dylan and Marinette sitting alone at the table. He casts a quick glance back at Dylan before he walks away and Dylan nods reassuringly. He's going to be okay.

"Do," Marinette says, taking a sip from her glass of wine. "You and Daniel."

"Yeah," Dylan grins. "It was quite the surprise for both of us in the beginning, to be honest. And I sometimes still can't believe this is real…"

Marinette nods and looks Dylan straight in the eyes. "But it is? Real?"

Dylan clears his throat and the grin fades from his face. "Yes. Yes it is."

Nodding again, teh woman takes a deep breath. "He has such a big heart."

Dylan reaches for his own glass and frowns.

"Yeah," Dylan grins. "It was quite the surprise for both of us in the beginning, to be honest. And I sometimes still can't believe this is real…"

Marinette nods and looks Dylan straight in the eyes. "But it is? Real?"

Dylan clears his throat and the grin fades from his face. "Yes. Yes it is."

Nodding again, teh woman takes a deep breath. "He has such a big heart."

Dylan reaches for his own glass and frowns.

"You're not going to do to hurt my son like I do to his father?"

Nearly choking on his iced tea, Dylan quickly sets down his glass again. "Wha—"

"He did tell you about it, didn't he?" Marinette asks and casts her eyes down for a moment. "About what happened back then, what happened with his father and me?"

Dylan nods and clears his throat. "Yeah," he says and his voice sounds raw and hoarse.

"The Atlas men tend to make such mistakes choosing their partners," she adds, locking eyes with Dylan again. "They love and trust with all their heart, it's the only way they know how to love. And I am not one to be trusted. His father didn't know that at first and then it was too late and he couldn't help it. He did. Love me, that is. And he got hurt. And my son – he trusts you. I can see that."

Dylan says nothing for a while, his eyes roaming over the table's surface and over the woman sitting opposite of him.

"So, you're not going to do that to Daniel, are you?" She says after a while, raising her glass to her lips again.

"No," He replies slowly, locking gazes with her once more. "No," he repeats. "I won't. I couldn't. I— I trust him, too."

"Good." The woma nods and straightens her back. "Maybe Daniel isn't a typical Atlas in every respect after all. You don't seem to be such a bad choice." A small smile spreads over her face and Dylan nods.

"Hey," Dylan greets them, returning from his phone call exactly five seconds later, breaking the silence that had fallen between Dylan and his mother. He quickly runs his hand over Dylan's back when he sits back down. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," Dylan smiles. "Yeah, we're good."


	8. Chapter 8

Danniel Atlas felt an almost physical jolt to his stomach when he first stepped into the Atlas house he had grown up in. He still felt the effects of the hangover as his reward for drinking himself into oblivion the night before. But that was nothing compared to the uncomfortable feelings he was experiencing when he walked into the house for the first time since his brother passed years earlier. The only thing that helped steady his nerves was having Dylan by his side this time.

The couple were not alone. Danny had hired an appraiser, who also handled estate sales, to help them catalog what was in the house so they could determine what to do with everything. Hours passed as they visited each room one by one. They discovered a number of items of some value. His aunt Monica loved collecting pieces of crystal and porcelain, which the appraiser assured them was worth selling. Even the furniture, although not very new, was in very good condition and of good quality. It was sellable. Danny was surprised to find that both his mother and aunt had some decent pieces of jewelry, along with a lot of costume jewelry. Once they had explored every room, they determined that about a third of the contents of the home were worthy of an estate sale, and the rest would make a decent donation to some charity.

Danny on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

After the appraiser left with his notepad in hand, Dylan thought of something that hadn't occurred to Danny.

"We've checked the whole house, but we forgot the attic. That will need to be cleaned out too before selling the house. And who knows, there may be some treasure stashed away up there."

Danny groaned. He was more than ready to get back to the hotel and find that bottle of whikey left over from the night before. But Dylan was right. They decided to get it over with now, because the sooner the house was cleared away, the sooner they could have their realtor start showing it to prospective buyers. At least they knew they could go back home to London without waiting for it to be bought. So, gritting their teeth, Danny pulled down the stairs leading to the attic, and they made their way up into the darkened space that Danny hadn't seen since before he graduated from high school.

* * *

More than an hour passed as the couple browsed through all the nooks and crannies of the large attic space. Luckily for them, the darkened corners were lit up quite nicely by several overhead lights, which Richard had installed the day he nearly broke his neck tripping over unseen things in such a large area only lit by a single bulb. The attic ran the entire length of the house and had one window at each end of the room, but it was nearing sunset outside, so no light penetrated the attic. The place was dusty, as expected, and showed signs of being neglected for some time. They wondered if the Danny"s parents had even gone up into the attic since his brother's passing.

The room was filled with boxes of discarded memories from more than thirty years of marriage and family life. There were also a number of pieces of furniture, such as a dilapidated crib that hadn't seen a baby tucked inside for decades, and an old rocker. Danny found it hard to imagine either of his parents ever rocking their babies to sleep in the rocker. Danny recognized some of the old toys he and his brother had as children. He was surprised that his parents kept any of them. He found it hard to remember any happy playtimes at home as a child, although he probably did have some.

As Danny was dusting off some of the furniture to determine if any of it was worth selling, or should be scrapped, Dylan wandered off to the far end of the attic. He had noticed an old cedar chest… the kind that brides once called their 'hope chest', in which many once used to keep their wedding gowns and other memorabilia after being married. He was curious as to whether there would be some items inside that might be of interest to Dylan, despite his cavalier attitude about his family. Dylan checked to see if the chest was locked. He wasn't surprised to find that it was. However, the chest was not in the best of conditions, so he decided to see if he could somehow pry it open.

Earlier, he had noticed an old half-rusted crowbar in one corner of the attic, along with some old tools. He found it again and brought it back to the chest. He could hear Danny mumbling to himself on the other side of the attic as he rummaged through box after box looking for anything worth keeping or selling. Dylan worked the crowbar into the edges of the lid. At first it looked like the task would be hopeless. Just as he was about to admit defeat, he heard the sound of cracking wood. As if by a miracle, the lock gave way. Dylan gripped the lid and opened it up. Dust flew up into his face as it swung open. He coughed and brushed the air to scatter the dust. He looked down into the chest. Sure enough, there was an old-fashioned white wedding gown tucked neatly inside a clear plastic bag.

Dylan also spotted a handful of photo albums and a couple of handmade quilts. There were some baby clothes too, that appeared to be hand-made, but the thing that interested Dylan the most was a shoe box with the cover on and a rubber band securing it. He took it out and removed the cover. Inside, sat a small bundle of envelopes, which he presumed had letters inside. Dylan's curiosity was piqued.

He called over to Danny to tell him about the letters, but only received a derisive response telling him to trash them for his efforts. Without thinking about why he did it, Dylan sat down on the floor of the attic and removed the ribbon that held the letters together. He was surprised to see that none of the half dozen or so envelopes had a stamp attached, although each did have a name and address neatly written on them. They were supposed to be mailed to someone named Morgan White. The name and address of the sender was also clearly visible. It was Richard Atlas. There were dates scrawled on the back of the envelopes. The first date was when Danny was still a baby. Dylan couldn't stop himself. He pulled out the letter with the earliest date and began to read.

Little by little Dylan found himself drawn into a world he would never have expected to enter. Although he had only seen Danny's father once at the loft, and from a distance once or twice since then, he had a strong impression as to who the man was, based on stories he had heard from Leyla and Marinette. Danny told him some things about his childhood since they finally settled down together, but he did so almost painfully. Dylan tried to avoid bringing the subject of Danny's family up to avoid seeing the hurt that sometimes peeked through, even when Danny tried to mask it. The one thing that Dylan knew for sure was that Richard Atlas hated that his son was gay. He had been adamant that he was bound for Hell because of it.

Yet, now Dylan was learning something about Richard Atlas that belied everything he had heard about him. Most of the letters were short, so it didn't take him long to get through them all. As he finished reading the final page, he set it down on the pile with the others and felt his heart squeezed tight with emotion. Whether he liked it or not, Dylan knew that Danny needed to read the letters too. But not here, he decided. Danny needed to be in a safe place. This house was too full of negative memories. That might taint Danny's reaction to the letters. Dylan bundled up the stack and put them back into the shoe box, covering it up with the lid and rubber band once more. He joined Danny, who was just finishing up his perusal of the last things in the attic. The couple climbed back down the stairs and closed up the entrance to the attic. If Dylan wondered what Dannywas holding onto so tightly, he didn't ask. Soon, they were back in their rental car and returning to the hotel. Dylan knew he would have to tell Danny about the letters then. He prayed that he wasn't making a mistake saving them, and giving them to Danny to see.

* * *

The couple had their dinner brought to the room. They were mentally and physically exhausted from the ordeal of assessing the value and dispensation of the Atlas house contents. Dylan waited until Danny was finished, and had settled into an easy chair in front of the wide-screen TV set, a glass of whiskey in hand. Before he could turn the set on, Dylan walked over to him and sat on the floor in front of him. He rested his arms on Danny's legs and looked up at him with an expression Dylan couldn't describe. But there was definitely a question in that look.

"What is it, man? You seem to have something on your mind. Truthfully, I noticed that you appeared a little off on the way home too. Is there something you want to say to me? Was visiting the place where I grew up too much for you? It certainly won't ever be my favorite experience to look back on."

"You're right, Danny. I could feel how tense you were when you first stepped into that house, and you never did seem to relax completely. I hated seeing you like that, but that's not what has me so distracted. I have something that I brought back from the house that I really think you should see for yourself. I think it may help you come to some kind of understanding about your past, especially in regards to your relationship with your father"

Danny's brow furrowed as he looked quizzically at his boyfriend. What in the world could he be talking about? He already knew all he needed to know about his relationship with Richard. His father had made it very clear that he wished he had never been born. He barely knew is side of the family, because he seldom talked about them, and they rarely visited when he was young. He couldn't imagine that Danny had found anything in that old house that would change his opinion of Richard Atlas.

"Alright, ,Shrike what the fuck are you talking about?"

Dypan rose from the floor and walked over to the desk, where he had left the mysterious shoe box Danny had noticed him carrying from the car into the hotel. He had intended to ask Danny about the box later on, but really didn't care that much what he might have found that was interesting enough to bring with him. Dylan walked back to Danny and sat down next to him in the other easy chair. He removed the band around the box and opened it up. He reached in and pulled out the bundle of letters inside. He set them down on Danny's lap and gazed over at him.

"What is this?" Danny asked.

"These are letters that Richard wrote many years ago, but never mailed to the intended recipient. Did you know that he attended college after high school?"

"I think I heard them talking about it once, but didn't pay any attention. I know he married my mother after getting knocked up with me when rhey were was nineteen or twenty."

"Well, according to what I've read in the letters, he did attend college for one year before he married."

"Okay. So why is it so important that I read his letters? If they were about his college year, then it means nothing to me."

"Danny do you trust me?"

"With my life, but what does that…?"

"Then I'm telling you that I believe you need to read the letters. I don't think you knew Richard Atlas at all, at least not in the way you thought you did. It could change your outlook about his and your childhood entirely."

Danny was doubtful that anything Richard Atlas had to say to anyone would alter his feelings about her, but there was something so adamant and intense in how Dylan was talking to him, that he decided he would at least glance through them… just to appease Dylan, if nothing else. Danny picked up the small bundle and removed the ribbon tying the letters together. He checked the name of the intended recipient. He didn't recognize the woman's name at all. He opened the first envelope on top and removed the letter inside. Dylan nodded, and retired to the couch where he picked up his drawing pad and the pencil he'd left on the coffee table earlier that morning. He began sketching, all the while keeping an eye on Danny. He watched intently as Danny began to read the words written in the first letter.


	9. Chapter 9

_My Dearest Morgan,_

 _Although I doubt you will ever read this letter, I feel compelled to write it anyway. I can't believe it has been a full year since I last saw your beautiful face. I only wish the memory could be more pleasant, but I realize that it is entirely my own fault that we parted with so much hurt between us. But I must set the record straight, if only for my own sake._

 _My dearest, I lied to you for both our sakes. I truly believe it was the right thing to do, even if it tore my heart out to do it. What was happening between us was endangering both our immortal souls. I could not let that happen. I only pray that I will see you again in Heaven when our time here is over. God will surely reward us for not giving in to our sinful desires. When I look back on how it all started, I am torn with emotion._

 _I will never forget the moment I first saw you. You walked into the dorm room we were to share for our freshman year at college, and I was struck immediately by your beauty, and the contagious smile you had that lit up the dreary room we would inhabit for the next nine months. Your laugh was even more contagious, as you plopped down on the bed on your side of the room, and complained that it felt like the Rock of Gibraltar. Your words were harsh, but your laugh softened them. It didn't take me long to realize that you would always find the light humor in things, even when others would find only the dark. I had never known anyone like you before. My family had no sense of humor about anything. I was certain we would have trouble connecting. We were so different. But I was so wrong._

 _The change came so slowly that I hardly recognized what was happening until it was too late. By the end of the first semester, I knew that my feelings for you had become something strange, yet wonderful to me. I had never had such feelings for anyone else in my entire young life. They frightened me a little, but also gladdened my heart. I felt alive whenever you were near. I began to sense that you were feeling some of the same things I was. And yet, we did nothing about those feelings. Yes, we hugged each other often, and occasionally offered a gentle kiss on the cheek, but nothing more. Still, there were times when those hugs lingered, and I could feel your heart beating so close to mine. And there were times when a quick kiss also lingered. Oh, Morgan how I longed to feel your soft lips on mine and not just your cheek at times like that. But fear held me back._

 _Then came our second and final semester together. At first it seemed that nothing had changed when we came back after Spring Break. But then I slowly felt a tenseness that wasn't there before. And then it happened! We each lay on our beds reading a book and munching on our snacks. You suddenly yelled out and jumped off the bed, shocking me. I looked over and saw that your soda bottle had somehow fallen onto the bed and spilled its contents all over the bedcover. I jumped up to help you, and together we pulled the bedcover and sheet off the bed. It was too late. The mattress had a large circle right in the center of it that was soaked with cola._

 _That was the first night that we slept together in my bed, squeezed in tight on my tiny twin mattress, after I refused to let you sleep on the floor. But it wasn't the last time, was it? It soon became a habit. And although we did nothing more than cuddle close together, occasionally hugging until we fell asleep, and even sharing a soft kiss or two, we never went any further. I don't know how you felt inside with what was happening, but it both scared me senseless, and gave me such a feeling of comfort. And although I knew how wrong it was, a part of me wished for more… wished for your touch against my skin with more than a gentle hug. But somehow, I managed to avoid telling you, even though I also sometimes sensed you may have been feeling the same thing._

 _And so we continued on this path until the end of the year. When we parted to return to our own homes and families in different cities, we promised each other that we would remain close through phone calls and letters, and then we would return to school for our sophomore year to continue our devoted 'friendship'. And the day I hugged you goodbye, I truly meant every word. But then, oh my dearest, without the ability to see your beautiful loving face every day, I began to feel my strength waver and all I could think was how wicked my longings for you were. I finally got up the nerve to speak to our family pastor, and his words chilled me to the bone. He reminded me, through many private consultations, that what I was experiencing with you was unnatural and a sin against God. Finally, his advice that I find a more appropriate outlet for my feelings sunk in. And that is how Marinette Cartwright came into my life._

 _Marinnete was the daughter of my parents' best friends. We had known each other for years, but she was slightly older than me and never seemed to pay attention to me before that Summer. Then, out of nowhere, she came to our house and asked me out. The first few dates were fine. But then she made it clear she wanted more from me than kisses (which always made me feel uncomfortable). I told myself that I had to prove something… that I was interested in women, not a men. I thought that if I had sex with Marinnete, it would banish my feelings for you, and I would no longer be in danger of my parent" s wrath. So, I gave in to her persistence. Oh, Morgan, how painful and degrading it made me feel. Her touch repulsed me, but I kept those feelings buried deep inside._

 _I swore I'd never let her touch me again. I wanted to be with you and could hardly wait for the Summer to end. We continued to talk on the phone sometimes and write friendly letters to one another. Then, barely over a month later, she realized that I migh she was pregnanr . Me and her visited a doctor in the neighboring town a couple weeks later and found out it was true. I can't begin to tell you the fear and anger I felt that this had happened to me. I was terrified to tell my parents. I started out by suggesting an abortion. She had to remind me that as a devoted Catholic, she could never do such a thing. Finally, after much arguing and tears, we realized that we had no choice but to tell our parents what we did._

 _Confronting our parents was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. Of course, they insisted that we must marry. Thus, I ended my Summer vacation as a wife and expectant mother. Then I sent you that letter telling you that I was not going back to school because I had married. I said good-bye in the letter and thanked you for being my friend. I thought I'd never see you again. Then… there you were, on my doorstep. You were so upset, wanting to know what had happened, and why I married this man so suddenly, whom I had never even mentioned the entire time I shared a room with you at school. I said nothing about the baby. I just told you that I realized how much I loved her, once I came back home, and she finally noticed me. I told you how happy I was, while my heart cried out for you to see through my lies. Of course, you were far too hurt to see anything but my betrayal. As I watched you walk away and get into your car, I knew I'd never see or hear from you again. And I knew I would never be truly completely happy again._

 _And now it has been a year since you left my house. I had my baby… a little boy we named Danniel. Oh Morgan, I tried so hard to love her, but I can't seem to bond with my baby. Every time I see his face, I think about all I have given up for him. Believe me, I am paying a very high price for hurting you. I will do my best to be a good husband for Marinnete, but I will never be able to love her. And I can tell, after only a year, that he feels much the same for me. When she comes home drunk after work, he reminds me how he was trapped into our marriage. I suppose this will be my lot in life for as long as I live now. Maybe I will grow to love my baby with time. I'll try._

 _So, now I have told you the whole story. I hope you have learned to forgive me, Morgan. Maybe I'll have the courage to send you this letter someday, and maybe not. Only time will tell. I just hope you are having a better life than I._

 _With all my love, Richard_


	10. Chapter 10

Danny set the pages of his father's letter down onto his lap and looked over at Dylan. His eyes were unreadable. Dylan had never seen that look in his eyes before, and he thought he knew them all. They were unfathomable. He couldn't know that Danny had retreated deep into the darkest recesses of his mind, a place haunted by his lonely confused childhood. Now, for the first time, he had the evidence of why his father never seemed to love him, even when he put on a show of caring when others were around. He had always suspected that his mother didn't love him as much as most women would, because she had to marry Richard. Danny knew he had been born less than nine months after their wedding, although no one ever talked about it.

Now, as he slowly digested all that he had read in his father's unsent letter, he began to feel a completely different emotion start to take over. He felt an anger building that he had never felt before. He had always tried to dismiss both of his parents as the useless part of his life, especially once he was old enough to get away from them. He only tolerated them when he felt it was necessary for one reason or another. He told himself that he didn't have time to be angry with them, that it was a waste because they didn't care enough for it to matter. Of course, much of his behavior with others was a direct result of their neglect and treatment of him, but he avoided thinking about that. But now, he could not disguise or avoid the anger he found himself feeling. Dylan had been watching Danny closely and saw how his eyes began to change. He clearly saw the anger, which Dylan was familiar with in the past. He hurried over to once again kneel in front of Danny, laying his hands carefully on the papers in his lap. Dany's eyes finally focused on the man he loved.

"Talk to me, Danny," he gently entreated.

"You read the entire letter?" Dylan asked him.

"I did, and the others too."

"And do they reveal even more that I should know?"

"For the most part, they are much shorter and really just a litany of complaints about his lot in life. He doesn't mention his love for this man, Morgan, again until the final letter. He just talks about the bad choices he made in his life and how he regrets them, without being very specific about those choices. If you don't read the first letter, you would have no idea what choices bother him so much. He does end each one by saying that he knows she will probably never mail them, but it helps his deal with things when Richard can get them off his chest by writing him feelings down."

So, what is different about the final letter?"

"Even if you don't read any of the others, I think you should read that one too."

Danny hesitated. He didn't know if he wanted to read any more of Richard`swords. But he knew that Dylan would not suggest he read the last letter unless it was important. He trusted him, so he gathered the bundle of letters and pulled off the final one. Dylan returned to the couch as Danny began reading again.

 _My Dearest Morgan,_

 _It's been a long time since my last letter, which I also never had the courage to send. I don't quite know why I keep writing them when I am fully aware that you'll never see them. All I know is that it helps me cope with how my life has turned out during those times when I feel I'll lose my mind. So, why am I writing now, especially when it has been so long since the last time? It is because I saw you for the very first time since we parted so long ago. I was meeting an elderly fellow parishioner for lunch at one of our finest hotels, and I saw you entering the lobby. You looked every bit as beautiful as I remembered. I thought, for a brief moment, of calling out to you, but then I saw an attractive man step up behind you and wrap his arms around you. You turned, smiled at him (as you once did for me) and gave him a sweet kiss._

 _My dear Morgan, I felt as though the world had upended and I could barely breathe. It was at that moment that I realized what I had lost. I had nothing left but my faith to cling when my time comes. The rest of the day is still a blur. When I returned home, I saw Jack Cliton, a neighbor's girl who is my son's best friend, sitting in the living room waiting for Danny. Danny is a senior in high school now. I can't believe the years have flown by so fast. I must confess to you and you only, that I still find it hard to bond with Danny. I wish I could, truly I do, but I just can't seem to. What makes it worse are the suspicions I have about my boy. He and that boy, Jack, just seem too close sometimes. I don't know it for a fact, but I suspect that Danny is cursed with the same affliction that I suffered when I met you. He never dates any girls, although they throw themselves on him all the time. If I am right about him, I know it is probably my fault. God help him if I am right. God help us both._

 _Anyway, I just wanted to say that I don't regret knowing you, Morgan, but I am sorry that the way our friendship developed forced us apart. But saying that, although I mourn for your immortal soul, I do hope you will be happy in whatever life you choose for yourself. Even if it is one that I know is not right. I just want you to have love in your life, even if it has been denied to me._

 _And now that I've said that, I feel that this may be the last time I will write a letter to you. I will tuck all the letters away in a safe place that I know Marinette will never bother to look, and perhaps someday when I am old and my time is about over, I will bring them out again. Then I will destroy them so that the past will be in ashes, much as my life has been. Who knows? Farewell, my dearest friend… my beloved. God bless and keep you, no matter what._

 _With true affection, Richard_

When Dylan saw that Danny had finished the last letter, he returned to him again. At first, the couple said nothing. Then Danny broke the silence.

"He hated me because he hated himself. I was nothing but a reflection of his bad choices." His voice rose. "But how dare he judge me when he was no different than me!"

"He was a lost human being, Danny… a sad pathetic creature who couldn't accept herself and it colored everything in her life. Perhaps, without ever realizing it, some of his animosity towards you, especially once he had proof of your sexuality, was as much about envy as it was condemnation. Some part of him had to recognize that she would have had a much happier life if he had stayed in his relationship with this Morgan, which he obviously cared for so much. But before you allow yourself to hate him for what he put you through, maybe you should remember that it was a very different time when he was young, as well as the kind of upbringing he must have had. I think pity is more in order for im than hatred."

Danny listened intently to every word his boyfriend spoke. As he gazed into the eyes of the man he loved, he realized how lucky he was. Unlike his father, he had lived his life free of guilt and self-hatred. His reward was right in front of him and he knew he would be a happy contented man every day of his life, thanks to Leyla. All his father had was bitterness and emptiness, living with a man he despised. Yes, Dylan was right… Ricjard Atlas deserved pity, not hatred. Suddenly, unexpectedly, he felt as if a ten-ton weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He realized that he felt a kind of freedom that he had not felt before. He had not been aware that his hatred and anger at his family had been weighing him down since childhood, but it was no longer there.

Danny stood up and gathered Dylan into his arms. He kissed him deeply, hugging his love as tightly as he could. He whispered in Dylan's ear… "I love you". They kissed again and Danny sensed that everything would be alright for Danny from this day on. And if Danny was at peace, Dylan was happy.

* * *

London lay before them in a glittering sea of lights, mapped out by dark ribbons of roads, pocked marked by jutting buildings. It's almost dawn and the bleeding edges of the night are turning gold. Lula and Jack are seated on the bench furthest from them, murmuring to each other soft and low. But Dylan can tell that each hushed syllable is painted with warmth and hope. They lost Merritt awhile back to a group of hen-doers. Dylan doesn't doubt that he'll be more than fine when he resurfaces two days from now.

A snort and a wrapped arm around his side, and Dylan finds himself being folded into a half-embrace. The not uncomfortable silence lengthens into something soothing. In the distance, the creeping gold seeps in through the dark. With it, it brings hues of molten honey gold and blush pinks. Dylan watches as an invisible hand paints away at the skyscape.

"Hey."

Dylan turns, the corner of his lip curling in amusement to see Danny looking up at him. "Hey." He replies.

The burn of the whiskey is quick and familiar. Down his throat and into the depths of his belly. It distracts him, somewhat, from the presence of the body next to his.

" Where is Leyla?" He said in a tone that betrayed his jealousy to her, he quickly covered himself.

"My dear partner in crime gone to Italy" Danny huffs, trying to settle his head on Dylan's shoulder. He relaxes, shapes his body for him. Danny sighs.

"I thought I was your partner in crime." He said in a jokey tonetone." "What did she say to you?"

"She said if we ever wanted to have kids, she'd love to help us out."

Daniel, come with me, now." Dylan took the room and waited for Daniel to come out in the hallway. He could hear Lula say in the back with a singing voice, "Oh, someone is in trouble." He ignored it, glared at Daniel's arm and walked up the stairs, through the hall, and toward the bedroom. Daniel followed almost obediently, only the wrist twisted a few times because of discomfort.

As soon as they entered their room, Dylan slammed the door and locked it.

Daniel kissed Dylan immediately and then stood up with him. When he was just standing, he pushed him down on the bed. When Dylan's knee hit the edge of the bed, he used too much force to let him fall down on the bed.

The clink of the metal collision made him vaguely understand what Daniel was looking for, but when Daniel took his FBI with a handcuff to the bed, he was sure. Daniel put it on the bed, kneel down and start to untie Dylan's shirt.

"I will try my best not to destroy this one."

"I'm grateful," Dylan sneered. "I don't have a steady supply of shirts, you know."

"Buy you one more." Daniel completely untied his shirt, put his hand in, walked around his chest, and slid his shirt off his shoulder. "Sit up and help me take off your shirt." Dylan easily joined, and it was thrown over the room and huddled on another bed. The next second he watched the handcuffs with vigilance.

"Are you going to use it?"

"Oh, don't be reluctant, we all know that you can get rid of it in a few seconds, then take me back to bed in two seconds... but you won't be right?" This is not an instruction, but It is a question. May I?

"Yes, I really can't... that's your trick." Daniel picked up his handcuffs and showed Dylan a fleeting, relieved smile.

"Do you really have the key?"

"How can I be if I have it?"

"Also." Daniel lifted Dylan's hand over his head, grabbed a hand, and wrapped the chain around the metal trim of the bedside version, then grabbed the other. Daniel turned back and sat across Dylan's waist and looked straight at him.

"Like I arrested you. You look great, like that day... I know how much you look after I handcuffed you in the interrogation room, but..."

This is interesting... Dylan is determined to put more of this from Daniel in the future.

"Now you caught me, what are you going to do to me?"

"This is my performance. I won't leak it until I reveal it."

"Then keep going, the audience is going to be bored."

"Audience? Don't tell me that you like others to watch? If it is, I am happy to find Lula..."

"If you want to do it with me, let's talk about it."

Daniel laughed in Dylan's glare and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was light and short. When he got up, Dylan twitched and chased it, trying to continue and deepen the kiss. But Daniel planned, and he followed Dylan's body all the way down and grinded his teeth at the hip. Dylan picked it up and buried his head in the pillow.

He bowed up and wanted to get more friction in his erection. But Daniel was also prepared for it. He straightened up, sat back on Dylan's lap, and leaned down to kiss him in his abdomen, watching the muscles under his skin twitch and respond.

Fuck, don't you worry about Daniel?"

"I just want to make sure you don't feel bored Dylan. Give me the attention." Dylan's pants were slammed off,Daniel faded it from him, he didn't even Knowing that his belt has been untied, the zipper of the pants is also open.

"Magician" Dylan muttered in his heart, even though he was one.

A few seconds later Daniel re-sanded on Dylan's lap, this time the calf, he had taken off his shirt and belt.

"Not interesting?"

"Not at all," Dylan admitted. He raised his head with one hand and looked at Daniel along the body. His penis trembled between them.

"Good, but you have to look carefully, because you won't want to miss my next move." Daniel said carelessly, like on the stage, to start a magic.

"Oh, you said so, I can't look at your show in the future. Hold it."

Daniel smiled softly but didn't respond, but suddenly lowered his body and contained Dylan's entire sex.

"Fuck!" Dylan struggled under the restraint of the handcuffs, his head tilted back and the metal scraped from each other. He wants to touch Daniel, grab and pull his hair, and he knows he can do it at any time. Just open your handcuffs to satisfy your desires... but he won't. In contrast, he grabbed the headboard with both hands and struggled.

Daniel casually glared at Dylan's temperament and did not intend to take pressure or action to satisfy him. This is completely teasing.

When Dylan finally lifted his head again, he saw Daniel's lips sticking to the column, and his eyes looked at himself.

Looking at each other, Dylan felt that everyone in the house had heard that he was too loud, but after that time, he didn't care if anyone else heard it.

Daniel let Dylan's temperament slip out of his mouth.

"Oh, why are you stopping? Go on!" Dylan asked with a hoarse voice.

Daniel patted and kissed Dylan's cheekbones, then bite and sucked the area with his mouth to leave a mark of love. He kissed Dylan's chest all the way, taking off his pants and boxer shorts in the process, only to find a good position, the whole person low and low pressure on Dylan, the two sex organs tightly squeezed in one place.

Dylan got up again, and the two of them had a slap in the face, and they all picked up. Daniel pushed himself into his body, grinding the inner wall, and then they fell into the sway and frantically rubbed against each other.

Daniel wants to kiss Dylan, but he gasps, so the lips don't get together.

He turned to Dylan's neck, kissed the knot along the curve, and took care of his side neck. He licked the other side, swaying Dylan's skin, completely ignoring what a great hickey would be left there. It's cold outside. Dylan can be wrapped in a scarf.

As for the house, he realized that he was thinking that everyone knows that Dylan is his.

With this sudden realization, he bit the neck of Dylan's side, making sure that the hickey does not disappear quickly. He sucked and bit the red mark left, and the lower body pierced it once, twice, again. Dylan yelled, choked, and he culminated in the shackles, and Daniel shot it.

After the climax of the climax, Daniel felt Dylan's arm around him. As he expected, Dylan thought about it and opened the handcuffs with ease. They gasped heavily and couldn't talk properly, but Dylan walked slowly along Daniel's spine, comfortably letting it rest at the waist. They lay there and slowly found their breath. For a few minutes, no one wanted to break this silence until Daniel came back and realized that he was lying on Dylan, and the other might not be able to breathe normally. He slipped back to the bed sideways.

"This is really..." He spoke, whispering quickly, not sure what to say, or how Dylan felt about the situation.

"Great. This is the word you should fill in your words." Dylan took the call and turned to lie on his side, dropping one hand again at the other's waist.

I" need to sent your friend a basket of flowers"

Dylan smiled and reached over Dylan's head to get the handcuffs still hanging on the headboard.

"Of course, as long as you are mine ..."

"Good consultation."

Dylan got up and took Daniel on the bed with a kiss.

They finally returned to the living room to complete the performance


End file.
